bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Deemo and the Girl (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60865 |altname = Dark Deemo and the Girl |no = 1172 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 51 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 43, 60, 64, 68, 82, 86, 90 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 16, 13, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, 100, 105 |bb_distribute = 7, 5, 7, 6, 7, 5, 7, 6, 7, 5, 10, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A mysterious girl with another Deemo guardian who suddenly appeared in Ishgria. There, Dark Deemo and the Girl used the music they played as a weapon, repelling countless demons which had never familiarized themselves with the concept of music. Dark Deemo and the Girl traveled all over Ishgria for a purpose which remains unknown. However, some speculate that their goal was to find the original version of their own selves. |summon = I can beat any obstacles in my way... Because I have Deemo with me. |fusion = You're making our music stronger? Maybe with this we can continue on our journey |evolution = We're finally ready... Now we can finally begin our festival of music. | hp_base = 4150 |atk_base = 1600 |def_base = 1250 |rec_base = 1250 | hp_lord = 5900 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 1800 |rec_lord = 1800 | hp_anima = 6642 |rec_anima = 1602 |atk_breaker = 2398 |def_breaker = 1602 |def_guardian = 1998 |rec_guardian = 1701 |def_oracle = 1701 |rec_oracle = 2097 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 560 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Black Notes |lsdescription = Greatly boosts Spark damage, boosts BB gauge & boosts BB Atk when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn |lsnote = 50% Spark, fills 2-3 BC & 100% BB Atk after 20 Sparks |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Sanctity |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 60% Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Entrance |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark damage reduction for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to boost vulnerability by 25% & 60% Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60864 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = |addcatname = }}